Tonks and her 'Old Man'
by IdolessIdiot
Summary: This is how i believe Tonks and Remus got together after the hospital scene.
1. Chapter 1

_'This is... not the moment to discuss it'_

Those words rung in Tonks for the rest of her visit at Hogwarts. It was never a good time to discuss the 'relationship' between herself and Remus. She waited outside the castle waiting for a certain someone to pass by.

When he finally walked through the doors with Molly and Authur Weasley she took a deep breath and grabbed Remus's arm. She watched his face fall when he saw who it was. Molly and Authur exchanged glances and left, leaving the shaggy middle aged man, with the young vibrant woman.

Tonks looked up at Remus and said ' we need to talk'

'Tonks, how many times do i have to tell you, I'm too poor, I'm too old, and to top it all off im a were-'

'AND I DON'T CARE!' Tonks yelled, feeling the tears slowly surface in her eyes, she wiped them off with her sleeve and looked down at Remus's brown shoes, that looked like they had been sown up the Muggle way in places.

Remus looked down at the woman that reminded him so much of his past, his youth, his life before the Potters death, when he would go out and have fun with his three best friends, only to wake up in the morning with a terrible headache. 'Thats what life should be like for her' he thought, ' I can't drag her down when she should be experiencing the best years of her life''

But a little voice in the back of his head kept on saying 'In the conditions that the world is in right now, how is she going to have the best years of her life?'

'Please Remus, just give me a chance to prove that we would be good together' Tonks pleaded to him. It broke his heart to hear some one plead to be with him, usually it was the other way round.

Remus sighed, ' Tonks, i meant what i said in there' indicating his head towards the castle,' it just wouldn't work. You should be going out, having fun.Having romantic...

Remus gulped,' ... having romantic moonlite dinners with someone special'

Tonks knew how low his self-esteem was, she knew that he was too poor, she knew he was too old, she knew he was a werewolf,an outcast. But did she care! No. She looked up at the man whose eyes made her melt, whose hands looked like they could rip a bear apart, whose hair had a tint of grey that glistened in the sunset. She loved him, she needed him, but he didn't want her, and it tore her heart apart just knowing this. Why this man? Why now? She didn't know the answers, but she knew that this was the man that made her life worth while.

'Please Remus, just answer me one question. Do you like me?

Remus looked her straight in the eye. Of course he did.

'I really like you Tonks but…..' He hesitated,' but say we were to be in a relationship, I don't want you to have to suffer with the endless taunts that I get. But if you really want to date me…. I guess The Three Broomsticks should be still open if you cared for a drink….as more than just good friends'

Tonks's face lit up at these words, and before she knew what she was doing she grabbed Remus's neck and kiss him passionately on the lips, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt before, and it felt even better due to the fact that he was kissing her back.

As they pulled away he held his hand out for her, she took it and they left…..

……together.

Please Rate this, it's my first story on fanfiction and I'd like to know what you thought of it. I might do a second chapter about what happens on the date but I'd like some replies first.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SHOULD I SAY TONKS AND REMUS SINCE HARRY DOESNT STAR IN THIS. LOL. AND THIS DISCLAIMER STANDS FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER ASWELL SINCE I FORGOT TO PUT ONE IN LAST TIME.

*I'm sorry it's taken so long to write another chapter! I've been busy but also haven't really been on here a lot and never got round to it. But here you go... thanks for the responses I got... I appreciate them. This one's fairly short but i thought it needed doin because the first chapter didn't fully grasp how unsure Remus is about relationships (i cant imagine him jumping straight into it without some degree of discomfort)

As the sunset rolled down over a mountain, an odd looking couple walked down a gravel path towards a small village. The tallest, the man, had shabby clothing and brown hair with strands of grey in. Oddly enough this didn't make him look old, more... animal-like. The other, a woman, was young with bright pink hair that shone out in the orangy tones of the sunset. They walked in silence, firstly revelling in the events that had just occurred and smiling to themselves. But as they neared the village, the smiles began to disappear and the fact that they were alone together, having just semi-commited themselves to each other set in. The woman didn't seem too bothered, but the man's face had changed. What if someone saw them and recognised him. What if she was having doubts. What if....

'So.....'

'So....erm.....' Remus smiled weakly. The moments are the castle has suddenly seemed like a lifetime ago. He was so full of confidence then. Well... that is to say that he was full of some form of confidence, which wasn't much but for someone like Remus who had minimal self-esteem, it was the equivalent of spontaneously lifting Tonks into his arms and running into the forest to express the more physical side of his feelings for her.

'Listen', Tonks said, making the gravel below her feet crunch as she slowed to a stop. 'Oh no, here we go. She's woken up and realised who, or should it be what, she's dealing with' resigned Remus.

'We don't have to... that is to say.... if your not comfortable.... or if you're just doing this to shut me up...' Tonks shook her head then carried on, ' Listen. A moment a go you were the furthest thing away from being even remotely interested in me, then you kiss me, and now you're back to being avoidant again'.

Tonk's eyes started to glisten. This man was so infuriating! If it wasn't for the fact that Remus was pure blood, she'd swear he was the object of 'Hot n Cold' by that muggle singer Katy Perry. He couldn't honestly have changed his mind about her already had he? They'd only walked down the road and already he seemed to have decided it was a mistake. Well... maybe not a mistake, but he sure as hell didn't seem comfortable around her.

Remus was speechless, if it was even possible to be more speechless than he had just been.

'Tonk's... I....I'm sorry if I seem avoidant. But you've got to understand. I don't do this often, that is to say never. I don't know how to act around pretty women. I don't know how to act around women full stop.' Remus tugged at his hair, damn this was hard.

'But I'm not a woman. I'm Tonks. I'm the woman that can't walk through a certain house without walking up a screeching painting. I'm the woman who, despite the amount of anguish it causes, refuses to tone down her hair for work. I'm the woman.... who was never the pretty one, never the popular one and never the normal one at school. But yet I refuse to let that get me down, or for other people to let it get me down. I'm sick of having this conversation with you Remus. You're perfect as you are. And part of that is due to your infliction and social standing, which has shaped you and made you Remus Lupin.'

Remus looked at her. He was sick of this conversation aswell but again just to be sure...

' Are you sure that you...'

'Yes'

'Are you positive that...'

'Yes'

'...Because if you...'

'YES!'

'....That wasn't a yes or no question.' Smirked Remus.

Tonks stuck out her tongue in response to which she soon found was no longer hanging in the air, but was in Remus' mouth.

Arms wrapped as tightly as possible around each other, they stuck together as if the gentle breeze was trying to break them apart. Passers-by were pointing and smirking. Apart from two old women who took it upon themselves to declare that in the old days people had more dignity.

To which the new couple broke apart to watch them walk past and flashed identical big grins. Once the old women were out of sight, the pair turned to each other, finally realising that the other was serious and this wasn't going to be a short fling between two members of an underground organisation, but a real relationship...

'...a real relationship.... now THAT'S something I never thought I would encounter' thought Remus.

'Now' said Tonks, firmly patting Remus on the shoulders, ' Are we going to get to the pub before it closes at 12 or am I going to have to die of thirst?'

'You're right' Remus extended his hand out to hers as she gently accepted it, 'To the pub we go... unless... you think that we should go somewhere else... Lets go somewhere else.'

Remus tried to pull Tonks away from the direction of Hogmeade only to find Tonks holding her ground.

'Remus darling' Tonks said with a glint in her eye, 'In the words of Katy Perry... You change you're mind, like a girl changes clothes.'

*By the way I don't know if Remus is pure blood but for the sakes of the Katy Perry joke, he is. And judging by his behaviour in 'The Deathly Hallows'... the song suits him quite well. And thanks to that joke I now have that song in my head!

** I'm sorry that they STILL haven't made it to the pub, I promise they will in the next one.


End file.
